1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tactile interface device and, more particularly, to a structure of such a device capable of conveying information to the operator through the tactile sense and to a method of employing such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally employed operating switches found on equipment mounted on motor vehicles such as automobiles, motorcycles, and the like, are simple, most commonly, pushbutton, toggle, and slide switches. These switches are designed to function by relatively simple operation so that the operator can use them with out visually confirming their performance. Recently, however, equipment mounted on motor vehicles, including that for vehicle use and optional equipment such as air-conditioners and audio systems, have grown increasingly sophisticated. Consequently, recent trends are that an increasing number of switches are installed on the instrument panel of a vehicle or that multiple functions are assigned to one operating switch. As a result, switch operating procedures have become complex. Proper operation of the switches of such sophisticated equipment is especially difficult while driving. In some circumstances, the driver must visually confirm the switch performance. Furthermore, some motor vehicles are now equipped with an information processing devices such as a car navigation system. Such devices usually require the driver to often turn his or her eyes away from the view in front of him to view the device's display.
In consequence, at the present, there is a trend wherein the quantity of information that the driver supplies to on-the-vehicle equipment by operating a switch or the like, as well as the quantity of information that the driver receives from the equipment, tends to increase more and more. Because the driver receives most of the information visually, a great and increasing burden is placed on the driver's visual attention and eyesight. In view thereof, there is a need for an interface device that is able to convey information to the driver by some means other than visually rendering information to the driver.